


Icy Possessiveness

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dragon Anankos able to take human form, Forced kisses, He's still corrupt, Hint of Laslow/Odin/Selena OT3, Minor mention of injury, Multi, One Shot, Possessive actions and words, Revelations Route, Sort of Laslow/Anankos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. Revelations Route.In where Dragon!Anankos is able to take on human form, still be corrupt, and acts possessively towards the Trio (though mainly Laslow because his luck Sucks).





	Icy Possessiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObscureReference](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/gifts).



> All right! This is a sort of... good luck in the next year of school present for my lovely co-writer, ObscureReference. I was reading through her list of "AUs I want to see" and I saw the "Anankos acts like a possessive shit" and I figured that would be fun. I hope you like it, friend! I had a blast writing.
> 
> As always feel free to leave kudos and comments! Those inspire me and make my day! Also, if you want to check out my tumblr or message me there it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

The first time Laslow saw the tail end of the beige cloak and a wisp of blue hair underneath the hood he was heading back from a long solo mission and it was nearing evening. The market was closing and the restaurants and bars were starting to thrive. People were slowly walking around either to go back home or go out with friends and co-workers. Warm smells began to fill the crisp autumn air and Laslow’s stomach rumbled. It took all of his willpower to not stop, grab a table at some tavern and eat. Sure, he wanted a bath first and foremost (he was so sweaty and gross) but food was a very tempting option.

However, that all flew out the window when he saw the figure, lingering at the end of the street, half hidden by some cart. Laslow blinked and rubbed his eyes before staring again. His heart was pounding and his mind was fluttering in all directions. That couldn’t have been Anankos. Laslow had seen the human form give himself up so they could escape Valla. As much as Laslow held onto hope he was also a realist. Logic stated it couldn’t be Anankos but anything was possible wasn’t it? Laslow himself was living proof. He stared at his calloused hand and knew he should be dead three times over.

Movement filtered at the corner of his eyes and Laslow immediately snapped his head up. The figure was moving closer and Laslow could definitely see the cloak, tattered at the edges and blue hair poking out. Laslow remained frozen on the spot and wanted to move his legs to check, to go over and confirm when the figure ducked into an alley.

Laslow didn’t pause. It was like he was being drawn in by some unseen force. Curiosity burned hotly in his mind, threatening to destroy everything in its path. Rounding the corner Laslow prepared to launch himself down the alleyway but was stopped by a powerful arm smacking into his chest and shoving him against a firm wall. Dazed, Laslow felt his head snap back and blood rush from his brain to his ears. White danced briefly behind his vision and Laslow lost a full second of awareness. It was a second too long. Something warm was pressed against Laslow, like those cheap romance novels Selena swore she never read and the ones Odin swore he never cried at.

Laslow felt a flush worm onto his cheeks. Had he been naïve and accidentally found a person of the night? He wasn’t innocent and Laslow never judged anyone for living (he knew how hard it was to survive) but if Xander heard of this he could think Laslow intentionally wanted this and that was not the sort of talk Laslow wanted with anyone.

However, all those thoughts flew out of his head when Laslow saw who was pinning him precariously to the wall. Blue hair fell gently against Laslow’s collarbone and it tickled in the icy way that left his skin crawling. Eyes were glazed over, cold and cruel with a smile dancing upon lips that seemed to stretch endlessly across the face. Something cold and thick danced over the skin and licked up Laslow’s body in an almost purplish mist. Laslow’s blood ran cold as stark white fingers, devoid of blood, danced across his chest, trailing upwards to his chin. A haunted, possessed look stared at him. This Anankos wasn’t human. He was Fell Dragon wrapped in the shell of a human, trying to act human.

Laslow had seen this look before.

He had wished to never see it again. Fate was cruel.

“Anankos?” Laslow whispered, half in a statement and half a question.

Anankos laughed and the voice echoed darkly, like layers upon layers of voices were merging into one distantly. Laslow’s hand twitched and he tried to grab his sword, but Anankos was faster. His other hand pinned Laslow’s wrist to the side with a grip so tight Laslow knew it would bruise.

“My little interloper.” Anankos greeted with a cruel smile. “It’s so nice to see you again.”

Madness. Despair. Cruelty. It all dripped off Anankos’ voice, wrapping his words in bloody cloth and dark ribbons. Laslow squirmed. Anankos laughed and leaned in closer, stealing Laslow’s body heat.

“What? No words for me?” Anankos only sounded amused. “But you sounded so sad when my human side died so I thought I’d pay a visit.” He tilted his head.

“You’re not Anankos.” Laslow bit out, shivering. His body felt numb and the hair on his arms were sticking up. “You’re just a shell of him.”

“Shell?” Anankos asked before his eyes lit up. “Oh, yes. You’ve seen a possessed human before. I forgot.” He sweetly smiled. “This isn’t a shell. It’s more like an illusion I can slip into. When my foolish human sentiments died I could once again take a humanoid form.” Anankos then trailed his fingers down Laslow’s chin, chilling him to the core.

Laslow tucked the information away to share with Odin and Selena later. “Why are you here?”

“Didn’t I tell you?” Anankos sharply asked. “I wanted to pay a visit.”

“You’ve paid your visit.” Laslow spat out, still shivering from the cold touch. “You can go back to the wasteland you crawled out of and know that we’ll end you soon.”

“Bold.” Anankos chuckled before his gaze held a mock concern. “Are you cold?”

Laslow wanted to spit out something. He didn’t know what. Sarcasm? Another promise? Maybe he didn’t need words and just needed to stab Anankos and see if he could do any damage to this form.

All thought left Laslow’s mind when cold lips pressed against the side of Laslow’s neck. The kiss blossomed into something hot, overbearingly hot as Anankos trailed his lips up and down Laslow’s neck, sucking the skin. Laslow groaned, panic hot and wild rushing through his body as he tried to get Anankos off him.

“Don’t want me warming you up?” Anankos pulled away from Laslow’ neck. “But you look so nice with a flush on your cheeks and red on your neck.” Anankos closed his lips over the skin along the side and sucked.

Laslow saw stars. He gasped and felt a warm rush of pleasure in his core, sick and heavy. He wanted this. He didn’t want this. He wanted to get away. He wanted to stay. Anankos peppered more kisses and then looked at him with a wide smile.

“I can see the memories from my foolish human side.” Anankos told him. “You and your companions looked so fetching in your world but here.” Anankos voice stopped like he was about to burst with excitement. “Here, everything you are is because of me, down to your appearances.”

Anankos then pressed a kiss to Laslow’s lips, claiming them with an almost tenderness before pulling away from Laslow entirely.

“I do so love when my things try to rebel against me. I hope you and your two companions try your hardest to kill me. If I do die it better be you three doing it.”

He then disappeared, leaving Laslow gasping in the alley. Heat immediately tried to rush to his core, pushing the cold to the side, freezing the edges of Laslow’s body. The only parts that were warm were his neck and lips. It was a sickly sort of warmth, the kind experienced by fevers and sickness.

Laslow sucked in a breath and forced himself to walk. He’d deal with Anankos and tell Odin and Selena about the encounter later. For now, he had a report to Xander, food, and bath waiting for him to complete.

~

After knocking on Xander’s door and receiving permission to enter, Laslow felt slightly better, a bit warmer. He still felt dirty and gross but Xander had seen him in worse states. Walking in, Laslow felt his eyes droop and his body sway. Hiding a yawn behind his hand, Laslow stopped when he was close to Xander.

“Milord, I’ve returned.” Laslow said.

Xander had some candles on the desk burning brightly. Paperwork seemed to permanently litter his desk and Laslow was sure the wood underneath hadn’t seen the light of day in years. Xander looked up from the pile of papers, his mouth open when he frowned, eyes narrowing.

“Laslow.” He stood up.

“Yes?” Laslow blinked. “I’m here with my report…”

“Forgive my bluntness, but were you detained in town?” Xander asked.

“Detained?”

Laslow blinked. There was no way Xander knew of his encounter with Anankos. What gave him away? Laslow wasn’t any later than anticipated and he didn’t dawdle on his way up…

Xander had a small flush on his cheeks, but he remained stern and professional. “I won’t enforce what you do in your free time, just please consider the outcomes.”

What Xander was tactfully trying to point out hit Laslow upside the head. His cheeks burned and Laslow wanted the floor to swallow him whole and his hands twitched against his side, wanting to slap onto his neck and hide the marks from the oddly obsessive (and possessive?) dragon.

“It…”

Laslow attempted to defend himself but he couldn’t find the words. What was he supposed to say? A Fell Dragon masquerading as a human cornered him in an alleyway and had his way with him? There was no way Laslow could say anything about Anankos or create any sort of excuse. That wouldn’t work on Xander.

“My apologies.” Laslow was forced to bite out. “If I may give my report now, milord?”

Xander nodded and sat down. Laslow stumbled through and after promising a written report as well he left, heading to his chambers and his private bath. Upon walking in and glancing at the mirror Laslow scowled and touched his neck. There were marks up and down his neck, some half hidden by his shirt. They weren’t very dark but it was clear what had transpired. Laslow groaned and couldn’t believe he had walked through town and the castle like this.

Stripping Laslow had a long bath before wrapping his neck in an old scarf he had in his trunk. It was technically useless as he had shown at least a good chunk of the staff, but better late than never. His stomach growled and Laslow decided he didn’t have time to worry. Heading to the kitchen Laslow convinced a few servants to make a simple meal. He then took the plate and walked to Odin’s room.

Knocking with one hand balancing the plate, Laslow let himself in before Odin could tell him it was fine. Odin, who was lounging on his bed, diary in front of him, turned around. He then shut the diary and stood up, arms open. Selena was also there, her hair out of her pigtails, long and red, sprawled on Odin’s bed. She glanced upwards.

“Greetings my friend on this beautiful moonlit evening. What can I do for you?”

“Hello.” Selena waved. “You’re back.” Her eyes then narrowed and she sat up. “What the hell happened to your neck?”

Laslow shut the door and sat down on the desk chair, munching on his very late supper. “Hello to you too.”

Odin’s gaze narrowed on Laslow’s neck. “Laslow, why are you wearing a scarf?” His eyes narrowed. “Are you injured?”

Swallowing his food Laslow set the plate on the desk. “I, uh.” Laslow didn’t want to show them his neck but he had to tell what happened. “I had a run in with Anankos.”

Clearly that wasn’t what they were expecting and Laslow didn’t blame them. Odin opened his mouth but Selena slapped her hand over it, darting her gaze around the room before she gestured for Laslow to move closer. He did and took his plate with him.

“Explain.” Selena said as Laslow sat on the bed with them.

“It isn’t the Anankos we met earlier.” Laslow softly explained. “He’s corrupted, only using the human form as a disguise. There is no humanity left. He’s a Fell Dragon. Seeing him in that form is like…”

Laslow didn’t need to finish his sentence. Selena and Odin’s gazes darkened significantly and slowly the two of them snuggled into Laslow. Breathing out Laslow finished his food quickly and just leaned against them, warm and solid.

“So, your neck?” Odin’s fingers danced along the scarf’s edge. “Did he injure you?”

“Uh… sort of…” Laslow flailed and looked over. Selena’s gaze sharpened. “He uh… he…”

Selena reached out and grabbed the scarf, ripping it off. Laslow protested, words on his lips as his two friends stared at his neck.

“He molested you?” Selena asked, her voice mercifully low.

“Don’t say it like that.” Laslow protested.

“So, you wanted it?” Selena shot back.

“No…” Laslow flushed at the mere idea. “It was more like a… power display? He called us his… things and said he wants us to kill him.”

“He was possessive.” Odin summed up, voice firm. “Not too strange considering he’s a dragon, but towards us?”

Selena scoffed. “I suppose if we look at it at a different angle, human Anankos did bring us here. Dragons are fricking weird.” She eyed Laslow’s neck. “I’m going to be on guard.”

“Right.” Laslow breathed out. “He didn’t try to hurt me.”

“Still going to be on guard.” Selena said. “I don’t want to look like an animal mauled my neck.”

Laslow flushed at her wording, but Odin broke the mood with ease. Grabbing Laslow’s empty plate he set it on the night table and pulled them all down together so they were in a massive pile, snuggling.

“Whatever the case, we shall be most diligent and on guard.”

Odin’s words were firm and with that all three of them closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep together.

~

The next week went by without incident. Laslow’s neck healed and soon he had returned to his regular duties, though he kept an eye and ear out for anything. Anankos didn’t show up again and Laslow felt like his encounter had been a one time thing.

Until Odin stumbled back from patrol in town, slipping hastily into Laslow’s room. His eyes were wide and his hand on his neck. The afternoon had settled and Laslow had been working non stop on some forms and reports when Odin had stumbled in. The look said it all and Laslow didn’t need to ask. Standing up he glanced at his door and wondered how long it would take him to slip into Selena’s room, grab some make up, and return.

“He…” Odin mumbled as he sat down. “He really went at it.”

“How did you run into him?” Laslow asked.

“I just turned a corner and he was there in a side street. I didn’t have a chance to cast anything.” Odin groaned. “He bit me.”

“He bit me too.” Laslow muttered. “Anything else?”

“Just rambled about how we should be the ones to end him. The same as you.” Odin informed Laslow. “I’ll inform Selena later.”

Inform, because all they could do was anticipate and be on guard. They couldn’t go after Anankos and it would be foolish to do so. Laslow touched his own neck, remembering the chill that sunk into him afterwards and slowly pulled Odin into a warm embrace.

~

All the informing in the world didn’t stop Selena from one day stomping up to Odin’s room, hair down to hide the marks on her neck. Her eyes were lit, kindled with frustration, anger, and longing.

“That… fucker!” Selena raged as soon as the door shut. “Jumped me while I was patrolling the woods.”

Laslow and Odin took Selena down to the private training grounds and let her kick and slash her frustrations out on a wooden dummy.

They were out there for the entire evening.

~

Laslow shifted the parcels and followed after Peri. His hands were full of boxes, mostly items for Xander but a few for Peri who begged and plead with him that morning. Her list was thankfully not too long, just some ingredients for some cake that she promised to share with him when she finished. It was the promise of cake that finally broke Laslow and he accepted her list. With the promise of cake on the horizon Laslow moved a bit quicker along his route forgoing some flirting here and there. Flirting was fun but cake was even better and Laslow wanted to return home soon.

“Thanks, a bunches Laslow!” Peri beamed as she walked down the street.

“You’re welcome Peri.” Laslow smiled. “What sort of cake are you making?”

“It’s called Death by Chocolate.” Peri seriously said and Laslow could hear the capital letters in her voice.

“Sounds delicious.” Laslow grinned.

“It will be!” Peri promised swinging around, a bright smile on her face. “Any other parcels for Lord Xander?”

Laslow tried to think. Besides the items they already bought there shouldn’t be anything else. Mentally scanning the list, Laslow almost opened his mouth when he saw the tan cloak turn around the corner. He froze in place and felt a shiver down his spine. Whipping his head around, Laslow spotted too many people in the crowded market place. Anankos wouldn’t approach him in public, right? A small voice told Laslow Anankos wouldn’t care. Warm panic filtered into Laslow’s blood stream. Rushing quickly to Peri, he lightly grabbed her by the arm and began to walk fast.

“Laslow?” Peri tilted her head before her voice hardened. “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing.” Laslow shot his best smile. “I just think we’re done and if we wait too long your ingredients will melt in this heat. Best return to the castle quickly.”

Peri kept her gaze and for a long painful moment Laslow was sure she was going to call him out. Instead she followed his pace. “Time to bake a cake!” She proclaimed happily.

Laslow exhaled roughly and kept moving, trying to ignore the tingle that ran down his spine as he imagined Anankos staring at his retreating back.

~

The cake was delicious and the smooth texture of the icing only marginally helped Laslow feel better. As he entered his chambers, Laslow was so sure he’d see Anankos there, perched on his bed or perhaps sitting in his chair.

No one was there. Laslow felt a powerful wave of relief. Shutting his door Laslow then kept himself on alert. Cautiously he moved around his room, checking the small private bath, his closet, and even under the bed like a child would. Satisfied his room was empty, Laslow washed up, changed, and crawled into bed.

Sleep didn’t arrive and Laslow tossed and turned, his mind spinning with the endless worry of “what if”. It wasn’t ridiculous as Anankos could probably move freely regardless of barriers and patrols. A part of Laslow wanted to hold his sword to his chest like he used to do as he slept out under the stars of a dying world, but that felt too extreme. He did however, have a knife under his pillow. Though Laslow was sure even if he could attack Anankos it wouldn’t do much.

Sitting up Laslow sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He wouldn’t sleep if he was alone. Perhaps he could go see if Selena or Odin would let him sleep with them. Shifting, he was about to pull the covers off his body when something cold hit him and pinned him to the bed. Flailing, Laslow tried to hit Anankos and managed to land one. Anankos stumbled back, smacking into the frame of his bed loudly. A beat passed and then he pounced again, firmly pinning Laslow down. Laslow held his breath and stiffened as Anankos loomed over him. Chill and madness still radiated from his body and Laslow shivered violently. He tried to hit Anankos again but a hand came and pinned his wrists to the bed.

“It was rude of you to ignore me in town today.” Anankos told him.

“It’s rude of you to barge into my room without permission.” Laslow shot back.

Anankos leaned in closer. “I don’t need permission.”

“I disagree.” Laslow told him. “Get off and get out.”

Anankos didn’t do that. He sat on Laslow’s legs and straightened up, looking around the room. “Not going to try and attack me? Not going to call out to your companions? Shall we call them over?”

Laslow panicked and struggled. He couldn’t be seen like this by anyone. Who knew what Anankos would do if other people arrived? He had to fight back.

 “No.” Laslow sharply blurted, wishing he could grab his knife. “Get out…”

“You’re not fighting me hard enough.” Anankos slammed his hand over Laslow’s mouth and nose. “Aren’t you supposed to kill me?” He paused.

The cut of oxygen was panicking but now that Anankos wasn’t holding one of his wrists, Laslow darted. He grabbed the knife from under his pillow and swung. The motion caught Anankos off guard and he leaned back. The knife cut through air, but with Anankos slightly off balance, Laslow sat up and shoved.

Anankos toppled over and smacked against Laslow’s bedframe before crashing onto the floor. Laslow got out of bed and kept the knife in front of him. No doubt the knife wouldn’t do much but he had to do something.

“Get out.” Laslow hissed. “Or if you really want death, walk into my knife.”

Anankos laughed dryly and reached out, like he was going to grab Laslow by the wrist and disarm him. “That knife is nothing more than a letter opener.”

Laslow steadied his stance and wished he could do more. Maybe if he used the space to his advantage…

A knock echoed in the room followed by Peri’s voice. “Laslow? I heard some banging and crashing.” The door then creaked slightly.

Laslow turned his head towards the door. “No, it’s fine Peri it’s all…”

Anankos grabbed him again and slammed Laslow harshly against the wall. Blood rushed down Laslow’s head and his fingers loosely gripped the knife. Anankos disarmed him and Laslow could barely hear what was being said for a solid minute. All he could feel was the cold and madness radiating off Anankos.

“…soon…” Anankos was speaking into Laslow’s ear. “…change will happen…”

“Laslow!” That was Peri.

Laslow’s hearing slammed harshly in place and he felt Anankos drop him to the ground. His neck hurt and his shoulder felt wrong. Laslow sat slumped, barely noticing Peri try to swipe at Anankos before he disappeared out the window. Peri raced over, spear in hand, wildly looking around from the window.

“He escaped!” Peri announced. “I’ll hunt him down and…”

“Peri.” Laslow groaned as he tried to stand up. “It’s okay…”

She whipped her head around but then more voices carried down the hall. Soon some soldiers were at Laslow’s door. Laslow wobbled up and felt his head. Blood was dripping down it.

“Sir Laslow…” One of the soldiers started before he turned to his companion. “Grab a healer.”

“Yes, sir.”

Laslow groaned. “I’m fine. It’s just…”

“No, no, no!” Peri was at his side. “Sit down Laslow!”

She shoved him roughly towards his bed. Laslow toppled over and half sprawled on it. Peri gave a sheepish grin but then sat down beside him. Laslow arranged himself so he was sitting properly and waiting. A second later a healer came by, which was fine, but behind her was Xander.

“Lord Xander!” Laslow tried to stand up.

“At ease Laslow.” Xander ordered before he scanned the room. “What happened?”

Laslow opened his mouth to speak, but the healer turned his head towards her and began to heal him, asking him to focus on her. Meanwhile Peri perked up and began to speak.

“There was this loud bang, bang from Laslow’s room and so I grabbed my lance because deep in my stomach I knew something was wrong!” Peri proudly announced. “I then knocked, like you always tell me to,” Peri added like it mattered in this situation, “before opening the door and seeing some hooded figure smacking Laslow to the wall. So, I went to stab him and relieve him of his internal organs but he escaped and vanished with a swish!” Peri made an arm motion.

Laslow felt the healer stiffen at Peri’s explanation but Xander hardly looked phased. “Go, search the grounds and near by.” He ordered the soldiers.

“Yes, sir!”

That wasn’t a good idea. If Anankos was around it was unsafe for anyone to try and find him, but Laslow held his tongue and tried to think logically. Anankos was probably long gone especially if Peri didn’t see him running away.

“Laslow.” Xander was now in front of him, kneeling. “Tell me what happened?”

Focusing Laslow had to lie a little. “I was trying to sleep and then I felt like someone was in my room. The hooded figure was here and attacked me. I tried to defend but it was only because Peri came in that I’m fine.” He looked at Peri. “Thank you.”

“You’re most welcome!” Peri chirped. “I’ll stab anyone who tries to hurt you!”

Xander’s brow furrowed slightly. “Do you know why the hooded figure attacked you?”

“Nope.” Laslow lied immediately. “No idea.”

Xander looked at him for a moment before he stood up, face blank. “Very well. We’ll keep an eye out. Rest up Laslow.” His face then softened. “Also, if you need any other assistance, don’t hesitate.”

The look Xander gave Laslow made his heart twist a little for lying, but it was for the best. Nodding numbly Laslow watched everyone walk out. The healer left some parting advice and with the promise of a check up in the morning, she left too.

Laslow looked at his room. It felt untouched except for the knife on the floor. Walking over Laslow put the knife back before exiting his room, heading to Selena’s. It was the closest one. He wasn’t going to sleep well alone.

~

The next day Xander almost looked at Laslow with an expectant air. Laslow firmly ignored it.

~

A month passed, things moved along, and Anankos didn’t show up again. The attack from Anankos faded in their memory as things suddenly fell out of their control. Fights happened, the Royal families from both Hoshido and Nohr stressed before Corrin brought them together at the familiar canyon. Convincing everyone to jump was an interesting feat, but then they were in Valla and then things slipped downhill again.

Laslow hated ambushes, but that’s what they got for arriving in a new world. He knew from experience. Fighting the soldiers off Laslow hated how they moved similar to Risen. It left his mind swirling in tatters. Slicing one down, Laslow turned to see what else was happening when he felt the chill and madness swirling behind him. Laslow tried to whip around and stab Anankos, but arms curled around him and he was helpless. A cry escaped Laslow lips as Anankos forcibly disarmed him. His cry echoed farther than anticipated and Peri along with Xander turned in his direction. Laslow remained frozen as Anankos trailed a hand along his chin.

“So bold of you to drop by on my front door.” Anankos said. “What was it you said last time we met? Get out?”

“I also said get off.” Laslow pointed out.

“So rude.” Anankos mused, lips close to Laslow’s ear. “However, fighting here would be boring. I don’t want to ruin the fun yet…”

Lightning narrowly hit Laslow but Anankos let go of him. Odin was racing up along with Selena. Laslow wanted to cry out to them but Anankos grabbed him, turning him around. The swirling, the madness, the despair. It burned with the cold grasp. Laslow tried to wiggle out. He could hear Odin shouting something but it was lost in the void of Anankos and him.

“Come find me little interloper. I do hope you can manage to kill me.” Anankos said before he pressed a kiss to Laslow’s lips. “That is if you can survive explaining things.”

The kiss was cold and possessive. Laslow struggled to break away. Anankos laughed and turned to the crowd before leaving in a swirl of magic.

“Laslow!” Odin and Selena were upon him.

“I’m fine.” Laslow breathed out.

“Good.” Selena briskly said. “Now, let’s go to the others and…”

Laslow looked over. Corrin and Azura were whispering something furiously to Xander. Laslow froze on the spot and saw their concerned gazes heavy and judging. Explanations. Anankos mentioned something about explaining. What did he mean? Laslow didn’t have to wait long. Xander rode up to him, stopping in front. Laslow scrambled to find his words but Xander took all of them out.

“Corrin says they’ve seen that figure before, when Lady Mikoto was killed.” Xander told him. “I fear you have some explaining to do.”

The words crushed Laslow. He winced but managed to stand straight. There really was no other choice. “I’m sorry. I… I’ll do my best.”

“We’ll do our best.” Odin announced, touching Laslow’s hand.

“Yeah.” Selena sighed.

Xander blinked but then lightly chuckled. It was strained but it was there. “I should have known.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cold: I thought it would be fun to make Anankos cold
> 
> OT3: I love Laslow/Odin/Selena as an OT3


End file.
